Never To Late To Fall In Love Again
by Angelspot
Summary: Edward, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie move to Forks never realising It would change their lives Forever. VampBella HumEdward
1. Forks

AN: I am Looking for a Beta for this story, so If your interested Please contact me ASAP Thank You.

Chapter One

My mother waved to me and my siblings as we headed for the plain that would take us to my Hades A.K.A. Forks. The plain was cramped, hot and stuffy as me and my sister Alice got into our seats behind my brother Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie. Our hand luggage was in the compartment over our heads, all neat and tidy, well by my standards. I had my Mp3 player in my had listening to Debussy and Beethoven two of my favorite composers, Alice was reading some fashion magazine pulling faces at what she thought was cool and what was hideous. Emmett and Rosalie were discussing wedding plans as they were getting married this summer in London, England – Rosalie's home country – by her father who happened to be a priest. Me and Alice had yet to find someone and I doubt we will in Forks.

Mom had married last year to a baseball player and couch called Phil, but he had to move around a lot so we – Me, Alice and Emmet – had decided to move to forks to be with out dad, Charlie or - as the town knows him - Chief Swan. We hadn't seen him in five years and I also felt bad for him, He had never gotten over our mother after she had left him, taking me and my siblings with her and now she had remarried. Alice – the youngest of us – was only two at the time where as I had just turned four the week before and Emmett was five years old. Still I hated Forks with a passion, and I had love phoenix; It's hot weather and a big population that had always helped me to be in the background, which trust me with Alice as a sister, isn't an easy feat. Charlie for his bit had been happy to have us live with him; He had been living alone for so long I think he enjoys the thought of some type of companionship and some good meals – he couldn't cook to save his life.

I was brought out of my thoughts as the announcer told us that we had arrived at Seattle airport. Emmett picked up his and Rosalie's Luggage and I toke mine and Alice's, We got off the plain, picked up our suitcases and went to find Charlie.

It didn't take that long to find him as the crowds were already thinning out pulse he didn't look to have aged a day since the last time I had saw him. He was leaning against his cruiser with a bored expression on his face, he was never a really patient man unless in special cases. I was the first he saw of my little group and his expression changed to that of a happier one.

"Hay, Eddie, Ali, Em and you must be Rosalie. Good to meet you, I am sure you'll like it here in Forks." He said looking at each of us in turn. "So, how is your mother?"

I don't think any of us really wanted to answer him knowing the answer would probably upset him, and seeing as no one looked to be answering any time soon, I did "she's great. She and Phil are moving to New York for a while for some big game over there. Anyway she told me to tell you hello".

"So she is happy then, with him?" he asked me a bit of defeat evident in his voice, I could he knew what the answer would be and yet he still hoped.

"Yes, she is happy with Phil. He makes her fell young again and she loves it." His facial expression stayed the same but you could see the hint of sadness in his eyes before he masked it and slipped into the cruiser, the others gracefully following his lead. I know it hurt him that mom was with another guy, but at the same time he was happy for her.

The rest of the ride home was in comfortable silence, I could see the dark green trees flashing past us and some friendly locals waving at me and my siblings as we passed in greeting. It help weird that I hadn't been here in years and yet I still knew my way around the town and what part we were passing like the back of my hand.

It didn't take long to reach the house. It looked exactly the same as I last saw it, thought I was surprised to see an old crimson four-seater truck parked in the drive way. I was the first out of the cruiser and went straight to the truck and looked it over; the inside smelt of tobacco and peppermint, the speed only went up to seventy so I knew Emmett wouldn't drive it unless necessary – Emmett loved to drive fast and it help that he had fantastic reflexes and eye sight – Alice was pretty much the same so I would most likely be driving the truck to school and back.

Just then Charlie's best friend, Billy Black and his son Jacob parked on the path outside our house in their midnight blue land drover. Jacob was the same age as Alice and I remember then playing in the band box when they were around four-ish, Emmett once went out with Jacob's older sister Rachel but it only lasted about a week before they decided to 'just be friends' and they had been good friends ever since. Me, on the other hand, was always listening to classical music, composing or reading, Always in the background, not that I would have it any other way.

Jacob and Charlie helped Billy into his wheel chair – he had an accident with a drunk driver two months after Jacob was born – and he came over to me, looking me over. "Hi Billy" I said to him politely.

"Gods you've grown since the last time I saw you Edward. I can hardly recognize you" he replied to me smiling and then turned to the others. Jacob had Alice in a bone crushing hug, Not that she was complaining. Billy and Charlie were play fighting and Emmett was leading Rosalie to the house to start unpacking.

Thinking on the same level I went into the house and then my bedroom with my suitcase and backpack in hand. My room is as small as I remember it; I had the smallest room in the house because Alice was given my original one when she was born, well when she and I had started to mature physically. The only things in the room was a small single bed on the far wall under my window, their was a tiny dresser next to the door and a small wooden desk on the opposite end, even with just those three things the room was cramped.

When I finished packing I went down stair for a snack before find a book to read and sitting in the arm chair next to the door. Charlie and Emmett were watching the game with Rosalie on Emmett's lap, Alice was painting her fingernails bright purple while reading another fashion magazine. How she can read thousands of them a day I will never know.

Anyway, it wasn't until I read the first chapter that I realized the book I was reading was Bram Stokers Dracula, A favorite of mine. Even though I wanted Dracula and Mina to be fully together in peace, and I didn't like that he dies, but still to me Dracula is a classic. When I first read Dracula nine years ago I always wondered I he – The vampire version. There actually A Vlad Dracula in Transylvania century's ago who was famous for impaling his enemies – was real, And thought of doing research on it but Alice and our mom told me to leave it be. Maybe one day I will find the answer.

I heard the T.V. switch off and everyone make their way to their beds, I promptly followed switching off the lights as I went. Tomorrow was my first day of school here and I was nervous something bad would happen. I eventually fell into a fit full sleep, dreaming a woman with topaz called years, pale skin and dark – almost black – brown hair. Little did I know that I would meet the women of my dreams tomorrow and would change my life forever.


	2. Cullen

**AN: Thanks To My Beta who keeped my grammer in cheak. Also Outfits can now be seen of Profile**

**BPOV**

**(A Month Previous)**

I am going to kill him. Well, technically he was never alive being born vampire an all. But still, I am going to make him suffer, No one and I mean no one messes with my music without losing something themselves.

Jasper was always a pain the arse when we moved to a different state/country; it must be something to do about being born a vampire. Even thought that was my fault, at least Esme is happy about it – Jasper I mean, not his annoying ways. Carlisle pretty much left them to it, as in didn't shout at Jasper like I sometimes did but cuddle him to death like Esme. He loved us all though. No one could say differently.

Anyway as to why I wanted to kill Jasper. We were moving to a little town called Forks. It had a lot less sun shine than a lot of places in America, which made it ideal for vampires like me and my family. Though don't get me wrong, we have a diet different to others of our kind; we drink animal blood instead of human, so we are able to live around humans easier and longer.

Ok, there were other covens that had the same diet; our friends in Alaska and my good friends James and Victoria for one. The last time I had been to Alaska was when Vlad was still physically alive and Tanya – the slut that she is – wouldn't leave Jasper or Vlad alone. Mind you I had Laurent stalking me most of the time, it was actually quite freaky.

Anyway, when we get to Forks Jasper and I are going to go to the school there. I want to get a second degree in English, seeing as all my other subjects have three or four. Jasper is going to try and get a degree in sports, it's the only one he doesn't have so far. I am not very fond of sports, Dance – if you count it as a sport -, swimming and table tennis are the only ones I can say I really like, I prefer subjects like; Music, Art and English, I sometimes find History funny especially when they get it wrong.

Carlisle is going to work at the hospital in Forks, He loves being a doctor and saving peoples lives, in any way he can. Esme is going to be a stay at home mom, like always. Not that I have anything against stay at home moms, because I really don't, I just wouldn't ever see myself as one. Even though I do have a child, a daughter in fact – Christine - but she lives in England with her husband now, so I don't see her as much as I would like to.

Some people would find it weird that we look the same age, even though she is my daughter. She - like jasper – is a born vampire with her father's attitude and my looks. Sometimes we can even pass for twins. Her fun loving ways made everyone near her smile, even the grumpiest of people would smile and laugh in her presence.

It was that which drew her husband – Erik – to her, he was once a solitary, private person who hardly talked to anyway one, but after ten minutes in her presence they started talking and laughing at random things that only they knew and found funny. About six months after they met, they married. But have of yet to take up my offer of fertility, not that I desperately want to be a grandmother. I just want them to be happy and I know they want to have children some day, just not today or tomorrow.

Finally, I saw the sign with 'Welcome to Forks' in big uneven letters.

**(Present Day) **

I turned to the clock resting on the wall of my bed. 7:00, nearly all the humans would be getting up now and starting of their day (though some where most likely still asleep with no intensions of waking up any time soon).

Fortunately or unfortunately I don't need sleep and neither did my family. I could manipulate my body and mind to do just that, so it wasn't impossible, just something I have chosen not to do unless necessary.

"BELLA, JASPER TIME FOR SCHOOL!" With our super hearing we didn't have to shout to hear from the other side of the house, but Esme loved to do it anyway. I suppose it helped Jasper, as he was a lazy arse sometimes.

"Coming Esme. I'll drive today Jasper, so put your keys away." I could here the clinking of keys hit his bedside table and the whoosh of his bag getting slung over his shoulder.

I likewise took my bag and headed to my red 2009 Ferrari California **(Pic on profile)**, Jasper not far behind. It wasn't raining so I left the top off and drove off to another – what I thought would be – boring day of school.

As I parked, I could hear the humans gossiping about some new kids; Rosalie Hale, Edward, Emmett and Alice Swan if I remember correctly. Being such a small town Forks High rarely had anything this great. Apart from when my family and I came that is.

I heard the school bell and rushed to me first lesson, History. That's when I saw him, his beautiful bronze hair, hansom masculine face, emerald green eyes watching me as I him. And his smell, nothing on this earth could describe it. Not even the food of the Gods could smell so sweet. I wanted to pounce on him, suck all that sweet blood that was calling to me. I had to have him.


End file.
